Power semiconductor devices such as IGFETs (insulated gate field effect transistors) are typically based on stripe-shaped transistor cells with gate electrodes extending along a horizontal direction through a transistor cell area of a semiconductor body. At a front side of the semiconductor body gate connector structures electrically connect the gate electrodes with a gate terminal of the semiconductor device or with an output of an integrated gate driver circuit.
It is desirable to improve the reliability of power semiconductor devices.